icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Pacific Collegiate Hockey Association
The Pacific Collegiate Hockey Association (PCHA) is a collegiate hockey conference within Division 3 of the ACHA. The PCHA has been in operation for more than 40 years and administers the PCHA Playoffs at the conclusion of each regular season. The winner of the PCHA Playoffs receives the coveted Adams Cup, named after Cary Adams who started the conference. At the end of the 2007-08 season San Diego State became the first PCHA team to make the ACHA Division 3 National Championship Game. They lost to California University (PA). At the end of the 2010-11 season College of the Canyons became the first PCHA team to win a National Championship defeating Hope College 5-3. After the 2011-12 season the last original member, Cal State Northridge, left for Division 2 and College of the Canyons and Northern Arizona left the conference to become independent Division 3 teams leaving the PCHA as a Northern California conference. History The Pacific Collegiate Hockey Association, originally dubbed the Southern California Collegiate Hockey Association, began in 1972. The three original charter schools were Cal State Northridge, UCLA and Cal Tech. As of 2013, 29 schools have competed in the PCHA. Northern Arizona is the only school outside of California to compete in the league. Five years after the conference's inception, the PCHA began instituting a post-season tournament entitled the PCHA Playoffs. USC won the conference's first championship. There have been 17 schools total that have won the Adams Cup. After winning the 2012 championship, College of the Canyons became the first school to win the Adam's Cup four years in a row. Members Former Members Adams Cup Champions Totals Division Champions From the 2007-08 season until the 2010-11 season the PCHA was split into two divisions, the North and the South. The winner of each division would receive a bye in the first round of the playoffs. ^Won Adam's Cup ACHA Division 3 Nationals Teams Since 2002, the PCHA has sent 17 teams to the ACHA Division 3 National Tournament. Two teams have reached the National Championship Game, San Diego State in 2008 and College of the Canyons in 2011. San Diego State lost to California (PA) and COC defeated Hope College to become the first National Champion from the PCHA. COC made the most appearances with seven before becoming an independent Division 3 team. Northern Arizona made three appearances before moving up to Division 2. Cal State Northridge and San Diego State made two appearances before moving up to Division 2. West LA College, Fresno State and UC San Diego each made one appearance. Cal State Northridge in their second game at the 2012 National Tournament, was involved in the first tie in Division 3 Nationals history against Hope College. 2012 Host City: Vineland, NJ *College of the Canyons (Finished 7th) Davenport (L 8-2) Robert Morris (W 9-6) Central Florida (W 7-6 OT) *Cal State Northridge (Finished 9th) Hope College (T 5-5) California (PA) (L 8-6) Alabama (W 7-6 OT) 2011 Host City: Holland, MI *College of the Canyons (National Champion) Fredonia State (W 4-3) Loyola-Maryland (W 5-4) Saginaw Valley State (W 4-1) California (PA) (W 2-1 OT) National Championship Game- Hope College (W 5-3) 2010 Host City: Fort Myers, FL *College of the Canyons (Finished 5th) Florida (W 8-3) Robert Morris (W 7-4) Saginaw Valley State (L 4-1) *Cal State Northridge (Finished 11th) Central Florida (L 7-4) California (PA) (L 9-2) Lansing Community College (W 8-6) 2009 Host City: Rochester, NY *Northern Arizona (Finished 6th) Penn State-Brandywine (W 5-1) Saginaw Valley State (L 7-2) College of the Canyons (W 11-3) Dordt College (L 2-1 SO) *College of the Canyons (Finished 14th) Albany (W 6-5) Grand Valley State (L 7-2) Northern Arizona (L 11-3) Georgia Tech (L 9-7) 2008 Host City: Rochester, MN *San Diego State (National Runner-Up) Tennessee (W 5-3) Hope College (W 6-1) Central Florida (W 6-1) National Championship Game- California (PA) (L 7-3) *Northern Arizona (Finished 6th) Northwood (W 4-3) California (PA) (L 7-3) Farmingdale State (W 5-4) Hope College (L 4-3) 2007 Host City: Fort Wayne, IN *Northern Arizona (Finished 8th) Tennessee (W 9-5) Albany (L 3-2) Northern Colorado (L 8-3) Indiana (PA) (L 3-2) *College of the Canyons (Finished 10th) Kennesaw State (L 12-3) California (PA) (W 11-5) San Diego State (W 6-5) Wright State (L 12-4) *San Diego State (Finished 12th) Indiana (PA) (L 6-4) Central Florida (W 3-2) College of the Canyons (L 6-5) Penn State-Berks (L 3-1) 2006 Host City: Fort Myers, FL *College of the Canyons (Finished 12th) Wright State (L 6-1) Indiana (PA) (W 5-4 SO) Central Florida (L 12-1) Pittsburgh-Johnstown (L 9-2) 2005 Host School: California (PA) *Fresno State (Finished 6th) St. Vincent (W 9-4) Penn State-Berks (L 7-3) California (PA) (W 7-2) Wright State (L 8-2) 2004 Host School: Arizona State *West Los Angeles College (Finished 9th) Indiana (PA) (L 1-0) Florida Gulf Coast (W 9-4) Radford (W 16-1) Georgia Tech (W 9-2) 2003 Host School: Muskegon Community College *College of the Canyons (Finished 5th) Wagner College (W 3-2) Hope College (L 1-0) Tennessee (W 9-7) Georgetown (W 5-4) 2002 Host School: Georgia Tech *UC San Diego (Finished 8th) Georgia (W 4-3) Muskegon Community College (L 5-3) Slippery Rock (L 3-2) External links *San Francisco State Gators *San Jose State Spartans *Santa Rosa JC Polar Bears *Stanford Cardinal *UC Davis Aggies *ACHA Web site Category:ACHA Division III League Category:Ice hockey leagues